falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battery
The Battery, alternatively called White Point, was a pre-war retaining wall, park, and Civil War fortification. It would become a settlement a few years after the Battle of Charleston. Before its settlement, it would be host to a large Mirelurk den. The original den would be wiped in 2144 by Thomas McLachin and the King Street Militia. The den would resurface and be wiped out several more times before a permanent settlement would be established in 2174. History The Battery would go through several different stages of fortification throughout Charleston's history. It would be occupied by a coastal battery and forts during the colonial era. During the civil war, it would again become a coastal battery to supplement the coastal forts at the mouth of the harbor. The Battery would have to be restored in the early 21st Century after it was found to be structurally failing. Settlement After the dropping of the bombs, the Battery would be abandoned for the next few decades before being overtaken by Mirelurks. The lurkers would cause some damage to the battery alongside the increasing erosion and building sediment deposits. The den would grow until 2144 before being wiped out by Thomas McLachin and the King Street Militia. The lurkers would not be so easily defeated and would return again in 2145. After their return, the lurkers would become increasingly aggressive towards travelers. Eventually, the problem would grow out of the control of the King Street Militia. They would request assistance from the Brigadiers. The Brigadiers would finally wipe out the den permanently in the Fall of 2174. A few weeks after it was wiped out, settlers would arrive and begin building a new settlement on the site. The settlement would prove a good fishing and farming location due to the adjacent Battery Park which would be converted into farmland. Economy The Battery has become increasingly important in Charleston due to its location in the Charleston harbor, at the tip of Charleston peninsula. It has grown out into the harbor with its platforms and docks which have attracted sailing rafts and other types of ships which enter the harbor. It is also the main port utilized by the Brigadiers for ferrying back and forth to Castle Pickney which guards the mouth of the Cooper River. The Battery herself guards the mouth of the Ashley River. The primary product produced by the Battery comes in the form of fish and other sea life. The second most important product, which is almost necessary for the first, are rafts. A number of these rafts are assembled using the hulls of old pre-war yachts and other small craft. A dwindling supply of hulls has forced the small shipyard to begin constructing their own vessels entirely from available materials. While the quality of these "ships" varies more greatly than assembled pre-war ships, they are often of a higher standard of quality than usual. However, it is doubtful than any of these ships could handle the rougher seas just outside Charleston harbor. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:South Carolina